Ashley Vox
Ashley Medrano is an American female professional wrestler better known by her ring names Ashley Vox and Oceanea. Professional wrestling career Early years Vox debuted as early as November 15, 2014 in the Massachusetts promotion New Age Old Tyme Wrestling, where she teamed with her trainer Doug Summers in a tag match defeating Jase & Toxis. She went on to spend her first two years wrestling throughout the New England territory in promotions including New England Championship Wrestling, Pioneer Valley Promotions and ElkMania Promotions. During 2015, with less than full year of professional wrestling, Vox formed a tag team known as Team Sea Stars with her sister Delmi Exo. CHIKARA Vox debuted on February 6 during the 2016 National Pro Wrestling Day event, where she competed in the Young Lions Cup XII Tournament. In the tournament's round, Vox wrestled in a Four-Way elimination match against Wani, Jeremy Leary and Prakash Sabar. She returned on April 2 at CHIKARA Phone Home, where Vox and her sister Delmi Exo as Team Sea Stars competed in the 2016 Tag World Grand Prix, where they were eliminated in the first round by team Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream Jr.). Team Sea Stars spent the remainder of their Chikara debut year in tag matches including a tag team gauntlet at third night of the 2016 King Of Trios event, losing to Billy Gunn & X-Pac of team D-Generation X. Team SeaStars finished the year on December 22 at CHIKARA The Constant, where they lost an intergender tag match to team Xyberhawx2000 (Razerhawk & Sylverhawk). Vox returned on February 4 at the 2017 National Pro Wrestling Day event. There, Vox met her sister in a Four-Way Elimination match held during the first round of the Young Lions Cup XIII, against the Space Monkey and Merlok. The sisters later joined forces with the masked Chikara wrestler Obariyon, forming the stable known as The Furies. They debuted on April 1 at CHIKARA Bad Wolf, where they defeated Cajun Crawdad, Hermit Crab & Merlok. The Furies returned to action on July 8 at CHIKARA The Parting Of Ways, in a tag match lost to Cajun Crawdad, Hermit Crab & Merlok. Fifteen days later on July 23 at CHIKARA Hour Of Power 9, The Furies wrestled and lost to Cornelius Crummels, Sonny Defarge & The Whisper. Vox finished the year on December 2 at CHIKARA Closing Time, debuting her new ring name Oceanea in a match defeating Merlok. Returning on January 28, 2018 at CHIKARA Beware The Snowman, Oceanea joined forces with her previous rival Merlok, in a tag match defeating Cajun Crawdad & Hermit Crab. By February 17 at the 2018 CHIKARA National Pro Wrestling Day event, Oceanea and Merlok's alliance became the foundation for a new stable called The Creatures Of The Deep, recruiting new allies in Cajun Crawdad and the Hermit Crab. During the event, they won their debut tag match, defeating the team of Fire Ant, Hype Rockwell & The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti). At CHIKARA Young Lions Cup XIV - 1st Stage. Oceanea and Merlok represented The Creatures Of The Deep during the qualifying match to enter the 2018 the Tag World Grand Prix. There, they defeated To Infinity And Beyond (Cheech Hernandez & Colin Delaney). During the second stage of the CHIKARA Young Lions Cup XIV series, The Creatures Of The Deep teamed with Cornelius Crummels & Sonny Defarge in defeating Green Ant, Thief Ant & The Rumblebees (Solo Darling & Travis Huckabee) in a tag match. The Creatures of the Deep competed on April 14 at the 2018 CHIKARA Tag World Grand Prix, advancing in the first round after eliminating Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream Jr.). During the semifinal, The Creatures Of the Deep eliminated their former tag partners The Rumblebees. The Creatures Of the Deep were later defeated in the tournament final by The Throwbacks (Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti). The Creatures Of The Deep returned on April 21 at CHIKARA Hour Of Power 15, where they defeated Xyberhawx2000 (Razerhawk & Sylverhawk). On May 25 at CHIKARA Aniversario: Heroes Shed No Tears, The Creatures Of The Deep (Hermit Crab, Merlok & Oceanea) defeated Icarus & Xyberhawx2000 (Danjerhawk & Razerhawk) in a three-on-three tag match. During the second night of the 2018 CHIKARA King Of Trios event, The Creatures Of The Deep (Cajun Crawdad, Hermit Crab, Merlok & Oceanea), teamed with BLANK in a ten-person tag match lost to Blanche Babish, Jeremy Leary, Jessica Troy, Lucas Calhoun & Shazza McKenzie. Women's Wrestling Revolution Vox and her sister Delmi Exo debuted as Team Sea Stars on November 6, 2016 at Beyond-WWR Tournament For Today - Show 2, where they teamed with Solo Darling in a tag match lost to Davienne, Mistress Belmont & Sammi Lane. Team Sea Stars returned on March 4, 2017 at WWR Identity Crisis, where they defeated Maria Manic & Penelope Ford. They went on to win their next two tag matches at WWR Brick House and WWR The Show Must Go On, defeating rival teams including The Onterribles (Kaitlin Diamond & Leah Vaughan) and Team Adams (Karen Q & Tasha Steelz). Team Sea Stars returned on October 8 at WWR Adios Aurora, where they lost a tag match to Alexxis Nevaeh & Taeler Hendrix. Team Sea Stars finished out the year on November 26 at WWR Tournament For Tomorrow in a match teaming with Solo Darling to defeat Allie Kat, Laynie Luck & Nadi. Returning as Oceanea on March 25, 2018 at WWR From The Pinnacle To The Pit, she defeated Willow Nightingale in a dark match. She returned on May 27 at WWR All Day in a match lost to Samara. On July 14 at WWR Great Rivals Round Robin: Team Adams, Oceanea defeated her sister Delmi Exo. On August 26 at WWR Facelift, Oceanea defeated Veda Scott. Queens Of Combat Debuting on February 18, Vox's first match was at Queens Of Combat 17, where she and Delmi Exo as Team Sea Stars competed in the QOC Tag Team Championship Tournament where they were eliminated in the first round by The Lucha Sisters (Leva Bates & Mia Yim). They later returned at Queens Of Combat 18, where they lost to The Fella Twins (Eddy McQueen & Rick Cataldo). They met the Fella Twins on July 17 at Girl Fight-Queens Of Combat, where they defeated them in a rematch. Returning on January 20, 2018 at Queens Of Combat 20, where they lost to team Ruthless Ambition (Maria Manic & Penelope Ford). Later returing at Queens Of Combat 21, Team Sea Stars defeated The Pretty Mean Girls (Madi Maxx & Renee Michelle). Ring Of Honor Vox made her Ring of Honor debut during the August 25 ROH Tapings, teaming with Kris Stadtlander & Riley Shepard in a tag match lost to Jenny Rose, Stella Gray & Tenille Dashwood. Shimmer Women Athletes Personal life Ashley Vox is the sister of professional wrestler Delmi Exo. Both sisters formed a tag team known as Team Sea Stars. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Vader Bomb'' (Corner slingshot splash) **Reel Catch (armbar and fishhooking) *'Signature moves' **''Fish on a Hook'' **Satellite headscissors **Splash *'Managers' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Tag teams and stables' **'Team Sea Stars' (w/ Delmi Exo) *'Nicknames' **"Poseidon's Siren" *'Entrance themes' **'"Our Quest"' by Kenny Wootton & Harley Wootton Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Delmi Exo External links * CAGEMATCH.net Profile * Profile * Profile Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:Pioneer Valley Promotions alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Rhode Island wrestlers Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:New Age Old Tyme Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions